Def Jam Recordings (record label)
Def Jam Recordings is an American record label, focused primarily on hip hop and urban music, owned by Universal Music Group, and operates as a part of The Island Def Jam Music Group. In the UK, the label takes on the name Def Jam UK and is operated through Mercury Music Group, while in Japan, it is Def Jam Japan operating through Universal Sigma Music. Rappers * 2 Chainz * Ameriie * Asher Roth * Big Boi * Brutha * Chrisette Michele * DJ Clue? (dj) * The-Dream * Electrik Red * Fabolous * Frank Ocean * Ghostface Killah * Gunplay * Jadakiss * Jennifer Lopez * Jeremih * Jhené Aiko * Juelz Santana * Kanye West * Karina * Lil Reese * LL Cool J * Method Man * Method Man & Redman * Nas * Patti LaBelle * Pusha T * Redman * Rihanna * Ron Isley * Sheek Louch * The Roots * Trinidad James * Triple C's * YG * Mannie Fresh (Def Jam South) * Ludacris (Def Jam South) (Atlanta) * Rick Ross (Def Jam South) * DJ Khaled (Def Jam South) * The-Dream (Def Jam South) * Troy Gentile (Def Jam South) * Yung Berg (Def Jam South) * Ace Hood (Def Jam South) * Young Jeezy (Def Jam South) (Atlanta) * USDA (Def Jam South) (Atlanta) * Slick Pulla (Def Jam South) * Triple C's (Def Jam South) * Big Sean (Def Jam South) * Willy Northpole (Def Jam South) * Brutha (Def Jam South) * Unladylike (Def Jam South) * Fast Life Yungstaz (Def Jam South) * U.S.D.A ( rap group) (Def Jam South) * Rich Homie Quan (Def Jam South) Former rappers * 3rd Bass * Ace Hood * Alyson Williams * Ashanti * Beanie Sigel * Beastie Boys * B.G. Knocc Out * Blood Raw (Def Jam South) * Bobby V (Def Jam South) * Boss * Cam'ron * Capone-N-Noreaga * Case * Chingy * Cormega * Cru * Davy D * Def Squad * The Diplomats * DJ Richie Rich * DMX * Domino * Downtown Science * The Dove Shack * Dresta * Dru Hill * EPMD * Fam-Lay * Flatlinerz * Foxy Brown * Funkmaster Flex * Flesh-n-Bone * I-20 (Def Jam South) * Ja Rule * Jay-Z * Jayo Felony * Joe Budden * Jonell * Keith Murray * Kelly Price * Lady Gaga * Lady Luck * Lil Ru (Def Jam South) * Lil Scrappy (Def Jam South) * Lloyd * LovHer * Megan Rochell * MoKenStef * Montell Jordan * Musiq Soulchild * Ne-Yo * Nikki D * N.O.R.E. * Nice & Smooth * Nicole Wray * N-Dubz * Onyx * Peedi Peedi * Pete Nice * Playa * Rell * Rev Run * Richie Rich * Rocko * Scarface (Def Jam South) * Selan Lerner * Shawnna (Def Jam South) * Shareefa (Def Jam South) * Steph Jones (Def Jam South) * Shareefa * Shawnna * Shyne * Sisqó * Slayer * Slick Rick * South Central Cartel * Terminator X * Terri Walker * Unladylike * Warren G * WC * Y?N-Vee * Wale (DTP/Def Jam) * Future * Yo Gotti (DTP/CTE/Def Jam) Discrography Albums *Live From The Kitchen Mixtapes *CM2 Singles *5 * Star Bitch Links * See Also * Def Jam South (record label) * Def Jam France (record label) * Def Jam Germany (record label) * Def Jam Japan (record label) * Def Soul Classics (record label) * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of American hip-hop record labels Category:Record Labels Category:American hip-hop Category:American record labels Category:Unfinish pages Category:Unfinish record labels Category:Wikipedia